Fairy Tales gone horribly, horribly wrong
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: Wow! What possessed me to do this?!? Oh wellz, ENJOY CHILDREN!! R&R's would be very nice. *Will be updated often*
1. Default Chapter

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE!! By law I am suppose to tell you I dun own any of this...cuz I don't. They all came from the BRILIANT and AMAZING mind of, dah one and only JHONEN VASQUEZ!!! Sooo, don't sue me.... please. I'm poor.

OK Mr. FBI man I did it...so...can you stop tazering me now? *Zap* GAAAAAA!!!!

*******************

**LIL' PURPLE RIDIN HOOD!!!**

Ok, once apon a time, there was a Lil' girl nicknamed Lil' Purple riding hood, everyone was scared of her and didn't bother to get to know her.... umm...anywho..On with dah plot.

Gaz: *playing with gameslave*

Me: umm...Gaz? Aren't you going to say your lines?

Gaz: why?

Me: cuz if you don't...we wont start the story

Gaz: I only have to destroy this last boss and I WIN!!! Sooo.... you wait a few hours. K?!?

Me: no...Do it or no more pizza in the staff room...GOT IT?!?!?

Gaz: ...fine *puts game slave away*

Me: all righty, anywho...

Gaz: *swallows pride* oh....j..J...**joy. What a p...p...****pleasure it is to be me...Lil' purple riding hood...*gags***

Prof. Membrane: *walks into living room with a metal basket* Gaz! Deliver this package to your grandmother down the street through the happy forest! It's a special mechanical Pie maker!! It needs to get to her house by 5 o' clock or she'll go NUTS! 

Gaz: ...fine...

*An hour later*

Me: GAZ!! FOLLOW THE SCRIPT!!

Gaz: *glares* I hate fairy tales....

*Later...through the creepy happy forest*

Gaz: *walks through forest* I also hate outdoor fresh air...

Me: as Lil' purple.. *Gaz glares at spooky*..Ummm...as GAZ walked through the forest, a BIG BAD WOLF jumped outta the bushes!*

*Out pops...Gir*

Gir: HI!!!

Gaz: .........

Gir: OOOOOOH!! WHATS IN THE BOX?!? LEMME SEE!!! 

Gaz: It's none of your business, now move it. *Walks around Gir. *

Gir: awwwwwww!!...OOOOH! FLOWERS!! *Jumps into a bed of flowers and starts Rollin around* YEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

Suddenly, one of the trees starts to move, and out pops ZIM!

Zim: GIR! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?

Gir: nothing….

Zim: You where suppose to kidnap Dibs sister so we can interrogate her into telling us all he knows!!

Gir: hehehehe

Zim: *glares* fine, looks like Im going to have to do this myself! Gir: dooby dooby doooooooo!!! 

Zim: * dresses up in a granny costume* (wow, scary thought) Alright, Im going to go infiltrate this "Grandmother" they talked about in the first paragraph. You stay here Gir.

Gir: I LIKE MUFFINS!! BRING ME BACK SOME MUFFINS!!

Zim: ………….*leaves*

* and from up in a near-by tree*

Dib: I knew following that little green dog would lead me to Zim! I have to save Gaz before something just HORRIBLE happens!! *leaps from tree and follows Zim *

*At Grandmothers house*

Gaz: *turns door knob* hmmm, she must be home. * Enters house*

muffled screams can be heard from the closet, and sitting on the bed is a small green "woman"in a nightgown, antenna's poking out from her nightcap.*

Gaz: wow Grandma, what big red eyes you have.

Zim: uuuhhh…its from staying up late, watching who-wants-to-be-a-millionaire.

Gaz: and what…green skin you have…

Zim: it's from…from chlorine! *sweating *

Gaz: And what…big…antenna's you have…

Zim: *panicking* its from….

*suddenly, Dib bursts through the door*

Dib: GAZ!! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!!

Gaz: What's your problem Dib? Me and Grandma where just…

Dib: uuuhhh, DAD NEEDS YOU HOME NOW!!

Gaz: grrrr, fine…see yah later..*walks out*

Dib: So, you thought you could impersonate my own Grandmother?!?

Zim:…….yes……..

Dib: Well then, now that we're alone….*holds up alien-hand cuffs * I'll get you now!! 

Zim: Not if I have anything to say about it! *pulls up window-curtain and reveals 3 bears*THAT'S HIM!! THAT'S THE ONE THAT BROKE INTO YOUR HOUSE AND ATE ALL YOUR FOOD!!!

Bear1: Thank you little green boy, GET'M! * start growling and gnashing teeth*

Dib: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * runs away from the crazy 3 bears*

Zim: AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Me: ummm, ok, not the ending I expected…oh well…(walks off)


	2. Lil' Ms. Muffet

OK CHILDREN

OK CHILDREN! Gather around for another heart attacking fairy tale gone wrong in:

**Lil' Mrs. Muffet.**

* Zim sits down on a large patched up beanbag Tuffet wearing a little pink dress and fake curly hair, looking rather pissed off*

Zim: I hate you…

Me: I luv you too ^_^.

Lil' Mrs. Muffet, sat on her Tuffet * Zim glares*, eating her curds and wae!

Zim: *looks at wae * what the hell is this stuff?!? It looks like shit!

Me: Its milk and…stuff…just eat it!!

Zim: * eyes food weird* did Dib touch it?

Me: noooo, we made sure he didn't go near the food. NOW EAT IT!!

Zim: NO!! 

Me: OK!! THAT'S IT!! *Tackles Zim and struggles to shove food into his mouth, and finally gets it in there *

Zim: BLECK!! IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!!!

Me: well, you don't have to like it…CONNTINUE!!

And along came a spider *** **Gir pops up in a spider suit*

Gir: HIII!!!

Zim: GIR! WHAT ARE U DOING?!?

Gir: IM A SPIDER!! ^_^ BOO!

Zim: oh..nevermind….

That sat down beside her * sits on Zim's head* 

Zim: GET OFF OF ME GIR!! GET OFF OF MEEEE!!

Gir: WHEEEEE!!! 

Zim: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Me: and..uhh…frightened Mrs. Muffet away..heh heh *stares at Zim as he runs around with a small spider/puppy on his head *

ALRIGHTY PEEPS! This was just a Lil' something I decided to do at 2 AM…I know its not the best humor ficcy out there… But I try. If you have any fairy tale's that you would like me to twist and make fun of please tell me in your review! I WOULD BE FILLED WITH NUGGETY JOY!! Thank-you and good-night…


End file.
